1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a torsional vibration damper, especially to a dual-mass flywheel, with a primary side and a secondary side, where the secondary side is free to rotate relative to the primary side around an axis of rotation; where, starting from a rotation in one rotational direction around a forward base angle, a forward base spring arrangement exerts a forward base restoring force on the secondary side; where, starting from a rotation in the rotational direction around a forward auxiliary angle, a forward auxiliary spring arrangement also exerts a forward auxiliary restoring force on the secondary side; and where the forward auxiliary angle is larger than the forward base angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Torsional vibration dampers are used especially between the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine and the transmission to keep the torsional vibrations caused by the internal combustion engine away from the transmission. When the load direction is reversed from pushing to pulling, conventional torsional vibration dampers cause a jolt in the internal combustion engine, which can be misinterpreted by a system of monitoring sensors as the misfiring of the internal combustion engine. The torsional vibration dampers described above are used to minimize the jolt which occurs during a reversal in the load direction. A torsional vibration damper of this type with so-called asymmetric actuation is known from, for example, DE 199 58 814.
It was found in long-term tests that the spring arrangements of these torsional vibration dampers can suffer fatigue fractures, which lead to the failure of the torsional vibration dampers.